The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar grown as an ornamental shrub for its compact cascading habit and unique bi-colored flowers. The new cultivar is known botanically as Scaevola aemula and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Zig Zag’.
‘Zig Zag’ is a sport and was discovered in the inventor's tissue lab, in the Republic of South Africa on October 1998. During production of a common blue-violet Scaevola (unpatented) several soma clonal variegations were planted in containers and kept in the laboratory to be observed. In 2000 the inventors selected one, for ornamental purposes, to plant in their trial garden. The selection was made based on its compact habit, unique flower color and bi-colored flower. In October of 2000 ‘Zig Zag’ generated commercial interest. This has resulted in the establishment of a new breeding program to create new flower colors with the bi-color benefits and habit benefits.
The closest comparison plants are the common varieties of Scaevola including ‘New Dawn’, ‘Blue Wonder’ and ‘Blue Shamrock’ (all unpatented). ‘Zig Zag’ is distinguishable from the comparison plants by its compact habit, unique bi-colored flower and flower color of white lilac and purple.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘Zig Zag’ was conducted in a tissue lab by the inventor in November 2000 in Congleton, United Kingdom. The method used for asexual propagation was stem cuttings. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.